


Say Something (I'm Giving Up On You)

by mabbyfanfic



Series: DSMP One-Shots [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Deadinnit, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Lore (Video Blogging RPF), Dream is in Prison, Funeral, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Toby Smith | Tubbo, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I cant believe Tommy is dead, Lots of Crying, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), One Shot, Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo Angst, Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Warden Sam | Awesamdude, and poor tubbo is in denial, how does one write dialogue, idk if the warden is sam or not, this was rushed but its pretty good i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabbyfanfic/pseuds/mabbyfanfic
Summary: Tommy is dead. After all they had been through, Tommy, his best friend, his brother even, was lying in a casket right before Tubbo's eyes.orTommy is dead and Tubbo has a hard time coping, especially at his funeral.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & Toby Smtih | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: DSMP One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169516
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	Say Something (I'm Giving Up On You)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my third piece of Dream SMP fanfiction! This was a bit rushed, but I enjoyed writing it, and I must admit, I cried a bit. 
> 
> Enjoy dudes! :D
> 
> (Kudos and comments are very much appreciated!)

Everyone attending the funeral stared solemnly at the boy’s grave. He was so young, he was only  _ sixteen _ . Sixteen fucking years old. He was a kid, he was just a kid. Yet, here they were, staring at the grave adorned with red and white roses, a photo of his smiling face resting on the top of the casket, a mischievous glint in his eye. A pang of dread hit Tubbo’s heart, he knew he would never speak to the boy, his best friend, ever again, would never again see the way he would smirk when he had broken the rules, would bend over wheezing when he was caught. 

Tubbo would never see his best friend again and the only words he had been able to muster since finding out about Tommy’s death had been “Oh. That sucks.”

Sam had to be joking, surely. Tommy was going to jump out of a bush at any given moment, tears of laughter streaming down his face at Tubbo’s reaction. 

_ Yeah, that has to be it, Tommy is pranking me. I’m sure of it.  _

Despite this way of thinking, Tubbo could barely hear what the others were speaking due to the blood rushing in his ears, and couldn't see their shocked expressions through the blurriness of his eyes. 

He couldn’t believe it, he  _ wouldn’t _ believe it. Tommy couldn’t just  _ leave, right?  _ After all they had been through, after the wars they had fought, the trauma they had experienced, Tommy couldn’t just die like that. 

Alone, and at the hands of his abuser. 

  
  


The feeling of someone nudging his shoulder snapped Tubbo back to reality, and he was suddenly very aware that he was at a funeral. Despite knowing, deep down in his soul, he couldn’t help but wonder ‘ _ who died?’ _

He stared ahead for a few more moments before he was faintly aware that the person who nudged him was speaking his name. He looked up to see Ranboo staring down at him, concern written all over his face. 

“-ubbo. Tubbo, are you there?” 

Tubbo inhaled, allowing himself a long, deep breath, though nothing could soothe the anxiety that brewed in his stomach. 

“Er, sorry about that Ranboo. Didn’t mean to scare ya’.” he whispered, a feeling of guilt pulling at him from the inside. He really didn’t mean to worry his (platonic) husband. There was a moment of silence before Ranboo spoke again, his voice quiet and gentle.”

“No, no. It’s okay, you, uh, you didn’t scare me. It’s just, um, well it’s your turn to speak.”

Oh. 

The air surrounding Tubbo’s lungs seemed to tighten, his entire body shaking. He could feel himself walking towards the podium as if in a trance, as if he had no control over his body. His mind was telling him to run, to hide somewhere, that Tommy wasn’t dead, but he shoved those thoughts aside and focused on the reality that faced him. The faces in the crowd stared at him, pity and heartbreak filling their gaze. They were all dressed in black, and the entire thing felt so un-Tommy like, and Tubbo just wanted to  _ scream _ because Tommy loved bright colors, and he loved making people smile, and this event was nothing like Tommy. 

Tubbo inhaled sharply, his breath catching in his lungs. He straightened his tie and swallowed down the large lump forming in his throat, finally reaching out towards the microphone. 

“Tommy, uh, well, he was my best friend. The two of us shared something special, a bond that one could only describe as brotherly, and even then I don’t consider that the right word. Tommy and I are- were soulmates, I truly believe that we shared a bond that connected us for life, and even beyond life, I still  _ feel  _ him. I still find myself reaching for my communicator to message him, because I still feel him. I still knock on the door of his house, because I still feel him, and, I just, I can’t help but wonder, what am I going to do when I can’t feel him anymore?”

Tears were freely streaming down Tubbo’s face, and the boy did nothing to hide that fact. This was hard,  _ so hard,  _ but he wanted to make Tommy proud. 

“He, well, he changed my life. The second I met him, I knew he was my best friend, the person who would come along and brighten my days, even when the dark clouds seemed overwhelming. And, now that he isn’t here, I don’t know who’s going to do that for me.”

He was sobbing at this point, large gasps of air being drawn in and forced out, his shoulders heaving with every word. 

“None of this feels real, I feel like he is still beside me, watching me give this speech. Every thought in my mind is screaming at me to accept his loss and move on, but it is so, so hard, because he was my anchor, and without him I feel like I’m getting swept away at sea. Though he wouldn’t have thought so, we need him, and I just, I don’t know what I’m going to do, I don’t know what to do. I’m so, so scared. I-I never even got to say goodbye, I never got to tell my best friend I loved him and cared about him for the last time. I don’t remember my last hug with him, and I’ve tried, oh I’ve tried so hard to remember. I can’t remember the last time he ruffled my hair, or the last time I cried into his shoulder, I can’t even remember the last time I told him I loved him, and that he means the absolute world to me. He- He’s gone, and I can’t move on, and I really miss him. I-I just wish I could see him one last time,  _ one final time _ .”

Tubbo couldn’t go on anymore, his head dropping to his chest, his arms protectively wrapping themselves around his torso. He barely realized that he had fallen to his knees until Ranboo was helping him stand up, whispering words that Tubbo couldn’t understand and leading him back to their seats in the crowd. 

Tubbo was silent the rest of the funeral, barely acknowledging the words of support those attending had whispered to him. He felt like a ghost, as if he was floating through the rest of the ceremony, his mind blank. The loud thoughts that had been plaguing him for days were dead silent. 

It wasn’t until the casket was being lowered into the ground that everything felt real, because his best friend was in there and he couldn’t let them bury his best friend. Tommy would feel so scared and alone, the thought of Tommy feeling that way made his chest ache. 

He could feel himself yell, could feel himself running towards the casket, loudly yelling for them to stop, because  _ Tommy was in there and they couldn’t bury his best friend in the ground _ . Tubbo fell to his knees beside the casket, hands on the ground, head hidden so as to not show anyone the tears that were falling down his face. He never thought anything could be this terrible, could hurt this much. 

He saw Ranboo approach him out of the corner of his eye, but he couldn’t respond, because they were taking Tommy away from him and he didn’t want them to. He didn’t want to live knowing that he and Tommy would forever be separated by the earth until Tubbo was reunited with him at death. He sobbed into the coffin, screams erupting from his throat until it felt raw and sore. The rest of the attendees were staring at him with pity, but he didn’t want their fucking pity, the only thing he wanted, the only thing that could make him happy, was having his best friend back. 

Hours seemed to pass, though it must have been only 3 minutes at most, and Tubbo felt completely numb. He felt gentle hands grab his shoulders, steering him away from the coffin, holding him as he wept. 

He wept for his best friend, ~~ who died, scared, with the person he hated the most.  ~~

He wept for the memories they made, ~~ the memories they would never make.  ~~

He wept for all that had been, and all that could be. 

After the funeral had ended, he found himself only calming down slightly. Ranboo kept casting him nervous glances, as if he was scared to mess up, or Tubbo would completely shatter. Tubbo loved Ranboo, he really did, but he had to be alone, he couldn’t grieve properly with the looks of pity and quiet whispers. 

So he ran, he ran towards the only place he could think of, the place he had spent countless hours in, hours filled with joy and laughter. 

He was exhausted by the time he reached Tommy’s doorstep, hand reaching out to knock at the front door.

_ ‘Oh. I don’t need to do that anymore.’  _ He realized, the heartbreak in his chest growing until it threatened to swallow him alive. Slowly, he opened the door, gasping at the sight that stood before him. 

Covering almost every corner of Tommy’s house was flowers, vibrant and colorful. Flowers that felt right, that felt like Tommy. Flowers that, somehow, grew there on their own, they were something that no member on the SMP could even attempt to plant. They filled the house with life, and Tubbo felt as if this was a sign, a sign that no matter what, Tommy would be there with him, in life or in death. 

He looked around the small house a bit more, noticing a photo. It was them, back in the days of L’manberg, the first L’manberg. It was far before any war, any suffering. It was just them being kids, and Tubbo felt sick as he realized Tommy would always remain a kid, he would never get the chance to grow old. 

And so, for the second time today, Tubbo found himself running. Anger and passion fueled his body as he sprinted towards the location that would bring him the final bit of closure he needed, the place that would be his last step in moving on. 

The Prison. 

Tubbo glanced nervously at the large building, the building that housed the very person who had killed his best friend. His shaking hand suddenly balled up into a fist, and he stormed his way inside. 

The warden sat at a desk in a large room, sighing and filling out paperwork. He glanced up tiredly to see Tubbo standing over him, a look of desperation on his face. 

“You, y-you have to let me see him, I need to see him. I need closure.” The boy gasped, clearly out of breath. 

“I can’t, I’m sorry, we aren’t allowing visitors at the moment.” The warden replied, eyes already glancing back to his paperwork. 

“Perhaps you didn’t hear me the first time, so I will say it again. Let. Me. See. Him.”

If looks could kill, both the Warden and Tubbo would be long gone by now. And yet, the warden found himself leading Tubbo through the process one would have to complete before being allowed in the prison. He wasn’t sure if it had been the boy’s desperate pleas, or the broken look in his eye, but something about the boy resonated with the warden, and it isn’t like a short visit would do anyone any harm.

After filling out loads of agreements, completing various tasks, and putting all of his belongings in a chest, Tubbo was finally there, staring at what was known as Pandora’s Box. 

Staring at Dream. 

“Now, just be sure to walk with the platform, or you will fall into the lava.”

Tubbo replied with a quick, nervous nod, and stepped onto the moving platform like the warden had suggested, making sure it didn’t move out from under his feet. 

It only occurred to him once he had reached the cell that the wall dividing him and Tommy’s killer had lowered, and they were free to interact. 

Tubbo had so many things he wanted to say, so many things he wanted to do. He wanted Dream to hurt, he wanted Dream to feel every single ounce of pain and agony that he had felt. 

“Hey, Tubbo. Long time no see-”

“FUCK YOU. YOU FUCKING BASTARD. Y-You killed him, you killed one of the only people I fucking love, you’re lucky as shit if I don’t fucking kill you on the spot, you green piece of shi-”

“Tubbo, listen to m-”

“NO. YOU LISTEN TO ME! I HATE YOU, I hate you so fucking much, y-you ruined my fucking life, you assho-”

“TUBBO. WILL YOU SHUT UP AND LISTEN FOR ONCE IN YOUR GODDAMN LIFE?” Dream shouted, Tubbo turning to stare at him in shock, shoulders rising and falling rapidly. He was vaguely aware of the tears falling from his eyes for what must have been the millionth time today. 

“Why would I listen to you, you sick mo-”

“I can bring him back.” Dream spoke in a serious tone, turning to make direct eye contact with Tubbo. 

“P-Pardon?”

“You heard me Tubbo, I can bring him back, but on one condition. You have to break me out of here.” 

**Author's Note:**

> heheheh sorry dudes! I wanted to leave a bit of an open ending, so what happens next is up for you to decide! I can imagine two clear routes, and Tubbo has to choose one. He can bring his best friend back, but set the server's villain free, or he can leave but feel as if he never got closure due to knowing he could have brought Tommy back and didn't, which could result in lifetime guilt. Either way, he wins and loses at the same time! I hope you enjoyed! If you did, Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
